phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Pebolim/Arquivo de Discussão:Dezembro de 2011
Registro da discussão do usuário Diovos, do mês de Dezembro de 2011. Um Feliz Natal Pra Todos! Diovos, tem como você colocar no youtube a música Um Feliz Natal Pra Todos? É porque eu não consigo ver o vídeo que você pôs para fazer download. Obrigado. Se você puder pôr, pode colocar :) http://images.wikia.com/phineasferb/pt-br/images/6/69/ShakeHeitor%C2%B2.png 23h34min de 6 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Diovos, o chat da wiki não tá funcionando pra mim de novo. Entra no chat da irc para a gente conversar? link=http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Usuário:FanP&F|70px NVN Cartão de Título Oi Diovos, lembra que você estava caçando esse cartão de título. Então, pela ordem de episódios do DXD, vai passar Nerds Versus Nerds nesse sábado agora que vem. Dia 17 ás 11:00, e como eu já disse, no Disney XD. Espero que consiga. Paz. link=http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Usuário:PeF001|70px Res: Namespace Oi Diovos! Me lembro disso sim! Isso será muito bom, porque além das galerias ficarem "ocultas" como as predefinições, talvez poderá sobrar o espaço todo da página para as imagens, como as galerias da Wiki Americana; porque daquele modo de só 3 imagens não fica muito bom, nem muito bonito. Vamos torcer para que nada saia errado. E podemos nos reunir para conversar sobre isso, sim. Olha, você pode me encontrar amanhã (dia 14) no chat lá pras 09:30, 10:00, mas às 09:30 é mais provável. Agora o Lucas eu não sei, mas hoje às 10 e pouco da manhã ele já tava no chat; talvez ele entre de manhã novamente. E sobre as medalhas, para finalizar, acho melhor editarmos tudo sem estar logado, mesmo, para não dar confusão como da outra vez. Pois acho que o Lucas não gostou sobre você ganhar vários pontos. Bom, Miguel, isso era tudo o que eu tinha que lhe dizer. Espero encontrar vocês dois amanhã (14) de manhã no chat. Falou e até a próxima! 00h24min de 14 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Galerias E se eu quiser colocar uma nova galeria, eu faço como era antes ou muda um pouco? É porque ontem eu estava botando fotos do episódio "Candace Desconectada" e ainda não coloquei todas. http://images.wikia.com/phineasferb/pt-br/images/6/69/ShakeHeitor%C2%B2.png 15h50min de 14 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Galerias Esticadas Oi Miguel é o Lucas. OLha eu só não entendi porque que as galerias ficaram esticadas daquele jeito. É por que elas agora são páginas ocultas? link=http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Usuário:PeF001|70px Resultado das Galerias Oi Diovos. Que bom que deu tudo certo; fico feliz por isso. Ah, e sobre eu te ajudar, não tem de quê. Foi um prazer, pois eu mesmo já tava querendo fazer as galerias ficarem assim, porque daquele modo antigo era feio. E obrigado por ter feito as galerias ter um namespace. Você ajudou muito a Wiki. Valeu mesmo! Abraços. 19h50min de 14 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Ten Qui U Valeu Diovos, por isso. Já mandei a mensagem e estou aguardando a resposta. Ten qui u! kkk E fiquei sabendo que você é "namorado" da Mari, né?! kkkk Até... FanP&F 09h47min de 20 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Feliz Natal! Oi! Só pra desejar um Feliz Natal, porque eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias! http://images.wikia.com/phineasferb/pt-br/images/6/69/ShakeHeitor%C2%B2.png 01h47min de 24 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Publicity Hi, can you upload something in your youtube channel to advertise the votation and tell to the people vote for the Phineas and Ferb wiki? Phineas10 20h28min de 28 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)